Insensatez
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: HIATUS - Se eles se envolvessem, os dois estariam comprometidos, a Ordem estaria comprometida, a vitória do lado da luz estaria comprometida! O destino tinha formas muito estranhas de jogar..." Severus Snape e Personagem Original NC-18
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**25 de Agosto de 1993**

"_Maldito Black!_"

Era madrugada. Snape caminhava por Hogsmead, acabara de desaparatar, e ao longe via os vultos dos muitos Dementadores que recém haviam chegado à Hogwarts, já sentia o característico frio e a tristeza tomando conta de si. Não que sua vida fosse um mar de alegrias, mas os Dementadores conseguiam fazê-la parecer pior. Assim como Black, o culpado pelos malditos vultos estarem em Hogwarts, Potter – _"Malditos! Pai e filho!_" –, até Dumbledore andava irritando-o profundamente: Black foge da prisão, todos preocupados com o _menino-que-insistentemente-continua-a-sobreviver_, e o Diretor contrata Remus Lupin para lecionar DCAT. Lupin: o melhor amigo do "cachorro", depois de Potter...

"_Malditos!_"

Estava voltando de Londres, fora ao Beco Diagonal comprar ingredientes. Para ser mais específico: comprar Acônito, o suficiente para todo o ano letivo. Estava cansado, muito cansado. Precisava de uma bebida. Caminhava até o Três Vassouras. Se um drink não o ajudasse, com certeza Rosmerta teria algo em mente. Um sorriso malicioso lhe tomou os lábios. Rosmerta... uma bela distração. Não servia para nada fora dos lençóis, um tanto ignorante, frágil e fraca demais, não possuía nenhuma elegância, não era realmente atraente. Apenas sexo fácil, um tanto gostosa e sabia satisfazer um homem. Para Snape, devido às atuais circunstâncias, isso bastava. Não que fosse o tipo de homem aproveitador ou alérgico a compromissos, apenas não podia se dar ao luxo de ter alguém para dividir sua vida, não aguentaria ser responsável pela morte de alguém que ele amava. Não de novo.

Chegara no bar.

Foi até uma mesa, bem ao fundo, escondido.

Rosmerta o seguiu com o olhar.

- Boa noite, _Prof._ Snape. – ela se aproximou da mesa dele.

- Boa noite,_ Madame_ Rosmerta.

- O que vai querer? – perguntou, maliciosa.

- O de _sempre_... – provocou ele.

Rosmerta deu um sorrisinho, aceitando a provocação.

Pelo jeito a noite prometia.

Esperaria até que o bar esvaziasse.

O que, três horas depois, parecia que não aconteceria. Grupos de jovens entravam a todo momento.

"_Claro! Faltam poucos dias para as aulas começarem, muitos alunos vêm para Hogsmead no final das férias... não que eu, quando jovem, tivesse condições para tanto._"

Pelo visto a noite havia naufragado. Suspirou, em derrota. Levantou, foi até onde Rosmerta estava, no balcão, e, disfarçadamente, colocou um galeão pelo decote vantajoso da atendente. Saiu para o ar fresco da madrugada. Era apenas 1 da manhã, muitos adolescentes estavam nas ruas. Ignorou-os, mas reconheceu alguns:

"_Diggory... Johnson... Jordan... Boot... Spinnet... Malfoy, obviamente, com Crabbe e Goyle... Warrington... Pucey..."_

Não era de espantar que a maioria fosse da Sonserina, apesar de alguns lufa-lufas e corvinais e, é claro, os _"corajosos_" grifinórios, estarem por ali, também.

Tomou seu caminho para o castelo, perdido em pensamentos, na maioria hostis e raivosos.

"_Maldita noite..."_

Começava a esfriar. O inverno se aproximava e ainda tinham os Dementadores...

"_Maldição!_"

Iria a pé mesmo, não estava afim de aparatar. O caminho quase reto até o castelo estava vazio e silencioso. Respirou fundo, relaxando. Caminhar sempre lhe acalmava. O céu estava um tanto escuro, com poucas estrelas.

_"Firenze já diria que a noite não traz ventos auspiciosos para uma caminhada ao ar livre, principalmente depois da meia-noite."_ - permitiu-se sorrir ao pensar no amigo centauro. Seria exatamente isso que ele lhe diria.

Mas algo chamou sua atenção no meio da noite, desviando sua mente das prováveis palavras sem sentidos do centauro. Alguém, um pouco mais a frente, pulara detrás de uma pedra e olhava para os lados, cautelosamente, antes de seguir devagar pelo caminho de terra. Snape se escondeu nas sombras das árvores, observando. Não reconhecia o vulto encapuzado. Seguiu pelo caminho, mantendo uma distância segura da pessoa à frente que, na bifurcação da estrada, tomou o caminho que levava a Hogwarts. Ele ficou intrigado. Apressou o passo e pode perceber que era uma mulher, a capa marcada suavemente o corpo curvilíneo. E notou que ela caminhava cada vez mais devagar, cambaleando muitas vezes. Ela quase caiu, parando, apoiando-se numa pedra por um momento, respirando, visivelmente com dificuldade. Snape também parou.

Ela voltou a andar, depois de um tempo. Ele continuou a segui-la. Não demorou muito para que ela cambaleasse, novamente. Mas, dessa vez, não havia nenhuma pedra ou árvore por perto e ela caiu de joelhos. Snape estava perto o suficiente para notar quão trêmula a mulher estava, podia ouvir alguns resmungos, ela chorava. Mas, para seu espanto, ela se levantou, corajosamente, e voltou a caminhar, mas por pouco tempo. Voltou a cair no chão, imóvel desta vez. Snape, cauteloso, aproximou-se dela. Estava desmaiada, tendo pequenos espasmos de dor. Ela era linda. Mais jovem que ele. Tinha sinais de quem passara uma semana na mata, arranhões, roxos, machucados feios, alguns ainda sangravam. Ele confiscou-lhe a varinha e, pegando-a cuidadosamente nos braços, aparatou.

* * *

Deitou a moça em sua cama, ela tinha constantes e fortes espasmos de dor. Retirou-lhe a capa e tratou dos ferimentos abertos. Analisou-a com a varinha e verificou que ela possuía danos internos, duas costelas quebradas e um dos pulmões estava sendo comprimido. Deu-lhe as poções necessárias, fechou todos os ferimentos. Os espasmos cessaram, ela tremia levemente. Certificou-se de ter dado uma poção do sono forte o bastante para mantê-la dormindo por algumas horas. Precisava falar com Dumbledore.

* * *

Bateu na porta.

- Entre, meu filho. - Dumbledore estava de pijamas. - O que posso fazer por você tão tarde da noite?

- Boa noite, Albus. Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas... eu encontrei uma mulher no caminho para Hogwarts, ela desmaiara...

- Dementadores? Uma moradora do vilarejo de Hogsmead?

- Não sei dizer. Ela tremia muito, estava bastante machucada. E ela vinha pra Hogwarts.

- E você a trouxe? Isso foi muito arriscado, meu filho.

Snape se sentiu desconfortável. Sim, ele via agora quão ridículo e arriscado havia sido trazer a mulher para dentro da Escola. E se ela fosse uma espiã? Ou uma louca? Quem era ela, afinal? Ele simplesmente a ajudara, por impulso, por pena,...

"_Porque ela é linda..._" - tratou de afastar o pensamento, olhando em azuis que, ele podia jurar, brilhavam há poucos segundos atrás.

- Além de desmaiada, ela possuía muitos ferimentos, alguns abertos ainda, sangrando. Costelas quebradas... como se tivesse sofrido algum tipo de tortura e tivesse vivido na mata na última semana.

- Isso é estranho... você a reconheceu, Severus?

- Não.

- Não interrogou ela? - estranhou o diretor.

- Ela ainda não acordou, Albus. Ministrei uma grande dose de poção do sono, por precaução.

- Certo. Assim que ela acordar, me chame.

- Chamarei. Boa noite, Albus.

- Boa noite, Severus. - e um sorriso se formou sob a barba do diretor, ao observar o vulto de vestes negras saindo de sua sala.

_"Então ela é linda, Severus?"_

Mas, assim como surgiu, o sorriso desapareceu. Poderia ser ela. Esperava pela visita dela há mais de cinco anos. Se fosse, realmente... então, deveria afastá-la de Snape o quanto antes, por precaução. Sabia que o Mestre de Poções era um homem muito controlado, magia _veela _não o afetava.

_"Mas se ela o afetou, a ponto de levá-lo a bancar o herói grifinório..."_ - riu com o pensamento. Tinha que dizer isso à ele. Irritar Snape era seu passatempo favorito, quase mais excitante que uma caixa de balinhas açucaradas de limão. Foi para a cama, novamente.

* * *

As dores eram muitas, ela lembrava. Mas agora não doía nada, nenhuma dor. Abriu os olhos lentamente, não reconheceu o lugar. Era um quarto escuro, apenas um único candelabro estava aceso, ordenou que os outros acendessem, e eles obedeceram. Levantou da cama desconhecida de dossel em que estava, caminhou até a sala, a lareira estava acesa, em fogo baixo. Abriu uma das portas que havia e encontrou um laboratório.

"_Um Laboratório de Poções..._"

Entrou. Aparentemente, o dono daquele lugar estava fazendo uma Poção-Mata-Cão.

Voltou para sala. Haviam muitos livros ali.

Ainda sentia-se sonolenta, haviam lhe curado as feridas e colocado para dormir, quem quer que fosse havia a ajudado, apesar de lhe ter confiscado a varinha.

"_Mas isso não é um problema..._"

Sentou numa grande poltrona em frente a lareira, aumentou o fogo, magicamente, e, com o calor, adormeceu.

* * *

Snape entrou em sua sala de aula e seguiu para seus aposentos. Passara na cozinha para pedir um chá e sanduíches aos elfos. A moça logo acordaria e certamente teria fome. Entrou e estranhou que a porta de seu laboratório estivesse aberta. Ele sempre a fechava. Não gostava que os cheiros das poções impregnassem seus aposentos pessoais. Ao virar-se, após fechar a porta do laboratório, parou. Ela estava deitada na poltrona em frente a lareira. Havia uma explicação para a porta estar aberta, afinal! Ela acordara e futricara em seu laboratório!

"_Mas que insolência!_"

Aproximou-se dela, verificou novamente se os ferimentos estavam fechados. Tudo certo, nenhum voltara a abrir, os pulmões estavam OK, as costelas ainda se recuperavam, mas melhorariam 100% em no máximo três dias. Ela se mexeu na poltrona, mas não acordou.

O chá havia chegado. Snape se serviu e foi sentar no sofá ao lado da poltrona. Ficou a observá-la. De alguma estranha forma ela lhe era familiar... como se já a tivesse visto em um sonho, um sonho bom. Repensando todos seus atos daquela noite, estranhou seu impulso em ajudá-la. Não era homem de bancar o herói. Mas quando a viu... foi compelido por tal sentimento de angústia que quando deu por si a estava seguindo, a segurava no colo e a deitava em sua cama!

E agora estava tomando um chá, admirando-a dormir!

"_Estou ficando velho e senil. Preciso passar menos tempo com Dumbledore..._"

* * *

Ela sentiu um cheiro bom... era chá! Seu estômago roncou e ela obrigou-s e a abrir os olhos mais uma vez. Sim, ela havia aberto os olhos quando ouviu passos na sala, mas os fechara rapidamente, antes que o homem envolto em preto a percebesse desperta. Mas esse cheiro maravilhoso de chá e sanduíches não poderia mais ser ignorado. Estava faminta.

- Hmm... – ela encenou um despertar.

- Ah, finalmente você acordou! - rosnou ele.

- Onde... onde eu estou? – sentira-se perturbada com a voz dele... era extremamente sexy e reconfortante, como se já o conhecesse e ele lhe transmitisse alguma tranqüilidade.

- A _senhorita-sem-nome_ está em meus aposentos, em Hogwarts. Não era para onde estava vindo?

- Hogwarts? – estava em Hogwarts! _"Graças a Merlin!"_, sentou-se de um salto, sorrindo sonolenta - Muito obrigada, Sr...

- Acho mais prudente que a _senhorita_ apresente-se primeiro. – foi rude, sem necessidade, mas eram 3 da madrugada! Tenha piedade!

- Ah... claro... meu nome é Rosalie, Rosalie... – ela pausou, aparentemente cautelosa.

- O que há? - rosnou ele. - Esqueceu seu nome?

- Não, senhor. - respondeu ela, seca. - Sou Rosalie Dellacourt.

- Prazer, Srta. Dellacourt. Eu sou Severus Snape, Prof. Snape.

- Sim, o senhor é Mestre em Poções. Aliás... eu já li sobre você! Uma matéria sobre Grandes Mestres que saiu no anuário...

- ... do Semanário Bruxo. Sim, eu sei. – completou ele, um tanto amuado. Não gostava de lembrar como fora mencionado no tal anuário: _"Severus Snape, Mestre em Poções. Um homem alto, misterioso. Seu talento com a sutil arte das poções é reconhecido internacionalmente. De origem humilde, mas atualmente dono de grandes posses e fortuna. Não tão bonito, mas muito atraente, um corpo forte e definido, dono da voz mais sexy de todo o mundo bruxo."_. Agora rosnados e rudeza eram traduzidos como _"sexy"_. Bufou, irritado.

- Exatamente. – ela lhe sorriu.

- ... – Snape teve seus pensamentos temporariamente enuviados pelo sorriso dela. – Certo... - ele pigarreou - ...a Srta., antes de mais nada, precisar falar com o Diretor.

- Sim! Preciso muito! Com urgência, Prof. Snape! Leve-me até ele! – disse em tom autoritário.

- Srta. Dellacourt, eu não sei da onde que a senhorita veio, mas _aqui_ as pessoas não tiram outras de suas camas por causa de estranhos encontrados na calada da noite em lugares suspeitos e de maneira tão ou mais suspeita. – foi mais rude do que queria.

- Certo... me desculpe. – ela murchou. - Então, ahm... eu passarei a noite aqui?

- Creio que sim.

E um silêncio desceu sobre a sala.

Ela tinha fome, atracou-se nos sanduíches e no chá até estar saciada. Depois, caiu adormecida sobre a poltrona.

Snape a observava dormir, novamente.

"_Da onde que a conheço?... tão linda e serena._"

Ele se aproximou para levá-la até a cama. Passou a mão, levemente, sobre seu rosto para afastar uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos e cacheados que caíra em seu doce rosto. Passou os braços por baixo dela e... sentiu um perfume maravilhoso, um cheiro doce, floral, fresco e quente ao mesmo tempo, delicioso, que desprendia dela. Como não reparara nesse cheiro quando a ergueu anteriormente? Devia estar muito concentrado em ajudá-la para não ter sentido.

Levou Rosalie até sua cama, colocando ela levemente sobre o colchão macio e, sem poder se controlar, inspirou em seu pescoço e seus cabelos. Tocou novamente seu rosto, observou a boca, os lábios desenhados delicadamente, não muito grossos, apenas o suficiente.

Seu coração batia enlouquecido. Sua mente entrou em estado de alerta: _Ela era um problema! _Tinha que se livrar dela no dia seguinte, o mais rápido possível. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. A familiaridade dos traços dela, a beleza que tinha, o modo como seu sorriso o afetara. Sim, ela era uma _veela_, isso era óbvio pelo sobrenome e pela beleza, mas nunca Snape fora afetado pelos poderes de uma _veela_. Era um homem controlado. Mas ao vê-la sorrir perdera-se em pensamentos que...

- Dumbledore não poderá _nunca_ sequer imaginar tais pensamentos! Ou então ele oferecerá a ela um cargo em Hogwarts! Me obrigando a vê-la todos os dias! Não! Ela deve ir embora... deve voltar, para onde quer que tenha vindo.

E, com os pensamentos mais embrulhados que seu estômago por conta da pequena quantidade de chá misturada a grande quantidade de Firewhisky, Snape adormeceu na poltrona em frente a lareira. O cheiro de rosas, flores do campo e orvalho, impregnados na poltrona, inebriando seus sentidos, tomando conta de seus sonhos.

* * *

**!Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**25 de Agosto de 1993**

Rosalie dormira tão bem... sonhara um sonho tão maravilhoso. Havia um homem, não via seu rosto, mas sentia seu cheiro... forte, totalmente masculino, sândalo, madeira e terra molhada. Quente como um dia de verão nos trópicos, revolto como uma tempestade.

Espreguiçou-se deliciosamente. Deu um pulo da cama ao não reconhecer imediatamente o ambiente.

- Bom dia, Srta. Dellacourt.

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape.

- O Diretor irá vê-la, logo após o café. Até lá, obviamente, por não sabermos nada a seu respeito, a senhorita deverá esperar aqui até que eu venha buscá-la.

- Sim, senhor! – bateu continência, brincando, e sorriu.

Snape fitou-a por alguns segundos, novamente atordoado por aquele sorriso.

- Ahmm... – ela notara que ele a olhava, fixamente. – Professor?... eu poderia usar o banheiro? Gostaria de tomar um banho...

- Ah, claro. - ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se espantando uma mosca. - Transfigurarei umas vestes minhas em algo mais feminino, para que a senhorita possa usar. – virou-se em direção à porta. – Eu logo retornarei. – e saiu.

* * *

Rosalie foi até o banheiro, fechou a porta e retirou suas vestes ainda esfarrapadas.

Deixou a banheira enchendo, com água bem quente. Procurou no armário por algum sal de banho ou óleos... não encontrou nada. Enrolou-se numa toalha – tinha certeza de que Snape havia saído, mas e se ele tivesse retornado por algum motivo? – não se importou, não demoraria muito. Foi até o laboratório dele.

Achou rapidamente todos os ingredientes necessários e preparou em um pequeno caldeirão um pouco de óleo hidratante com perfume de canela e, após, usou algumas essências para preparar sais de banho.

Reparou que a Mata-Cão que Snape preparava já estava em sua fase final, na qual, obrigatoriamente, deve-se acrescentar o sugo da Acônito ou o mês de trabalho estará perdido, a poção seria inútil e altamente venenosa. Encontrou o vidrinho com a Acônito próximo ao caldeirão sobre a bancada, mas tinha certeza que Snape ainda não havia o administrado no caldeirão, pois a cor mudaria de amarelo ovo para um tom próximo ao verde-terra..

Fez isso para ele. Acrescentou o necessário, arrolhou o vidrinho novamente e o guardou no armário.

Pegou três vidros largos e guardou seus sais e o óleo, voltou para o banheiro, o qual estava alagado! Esquecera-se completamente da banheira enchendo... secou magicamente o chão e mergulhou na água quente.

* * *

"_Maldição!_"

Esquecera-se da Poção Mata-Cão! Tinha de acrescentar a Acônito ou perderia o mês de trabalho e o dinheiro investido! Correu de volta às masmorras. Entrou rapidamente pela sala de aula, passou pela sala de estar e congelou. A porta do laboratório estava aberta novamente e lá dentro estava Rosalie, de toalha, os cabelos castanhos revoltos presos magicamente num coque desfiado.

Ela era impossivelmente linda.

Sentiu o cheiro das essências que ela havia aberto. O que estaria ela fazendo no seu laboratório? Escondeu-se e observou. Óleo e sais para banho?

"_Mulheres! Vagou dias na selva, sofreu todo tipo de escoriações e ferimentos e agora está preocupada em preparar sais para o banho e óleo hidratante! Mas..._"

Ele parou ao vê-la pegar o vidrinho de Acônito e acrescentá-la ao caldeirão da Mata-Cão.

"_Mas quem diabos ela pensa que é?_"

Atualmente poucos Mestres em Poções eram competentemente capazes de preparar a Poção Mata-Cão com perfeição! E agora aquela desconhecida...

"_Bela desconhecida..._" – corrigiu-se Snape.

... estava ali, mexendo no seu laboratório, nas suas essências, na Poção que garantiria um mês seguro para todos em Hogwarts... e de toalha!

Percebeu ela olhar atentamente para o caldeirão e sorrir – tinha feito corretamente, ela completara a poção para ele.

Snape virou-se e rapidamente alcançou o corredor, deixando as masmorras e a bela intrusa, com seu sorriso perturbador e, ao que tudo indicava, uma mente apurada, para trás.

* * *

Rosalie tomou um longo banho. Perdeu a noção das horas. Quando saiu, envolta num roupão macio azul escuro de Snape, impregnado com o perfume do corpo dele, havia uma pequena mesa próximo à lareira com o seu café da manhã. Deixou para se trocar depois, a fome falava mais alto. Comeu um pouco de tudo o que ali tinha: torradas, sanduíches, café, chá, leite, sucos, bolos, omelete... Depois de saciada, foi até a cama. Havia três belos vestidos ali: um rosa, um crú e um azul escuro, assim como vestes íntimas nas respectivas cores. Também havia uma capa preta, que ela reconheceu como sua. Vestiu o crú e a capa. Ajeitou os cabelos. E aguardou.

* * *

Passara-se mais de uma hora desde que Snape saíra e nada dele voltar.

Foi até a biblioteca dele, pegou um periódico alemão em que Snape escrevera um artigo e foi sentar na poltrona para ler.

Adormeceu.

* * *

Snape foi para o Grande Salão. Sentou ao lado do Diretor.

- Bom dia, Severus.

- Bom dia, Albus.

- Como está nossa hóspede?

- A petulantezinha não é minha hóspede! É uma estranha que cometi o erro de ajudar. – rosnou ele.

- Já conversou com ela? – Dumbledore sorriu perante a irritação do professor.

- Sim, seu nome é Rosalie Dellacourt. Foi só o que ela me disse. O resto, creio, ela contará apenas ao senhor.

- _Veela_... - o sorriso do diretor sumira. _"É ela."_ - Sorte você ser um homem controlado, Severus.

- Hunpf! – Snape virou a cara, emburrado.

Dumbledore o fitou, divertido. Sempre se divertia quando Snape estava irritado.

- Há algo mais que eu deva saber, Severus? - havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- Não, por que a pergunta?

- Apenas me pareceu estranha sua irritação com a moça... já que _veelas_ não lhe afetam. Ou afetam? Ou quem sabe _ela_ lhe afeta de alguma forma?

Snape dirigiu um de seus piores olhares para o amável Diretor e retirou-se. Uma volta no Lago talvez lhe esfriasse a cabeça. Quando a escola estava vazia, nada era melhor que caminhar em torno do Lago, na Orla da Floresta Proibida, conversar ocasionalmente com os centauros sobre ervas, o céu ou alguma trivialidade qualquer.

Mas agora, nem caminhar o fazia esquecer dela. Seu cheiro, a visão dela de toalha mexendo em seu laboratório, provando inconscientemente ser mais do que apenas um belo rosto e um corpinho gostoso, isso estava mexendo demais com ele. Nem a conhecia! Dois dias perto dela e sempre que fechava os olhos a via. Sempre linda, sorrindo. Sempre sua. Sonhara que a possuía, de modo tão intenso, que acordara sobressaltado, suando, o coração na boca, desconfortavelmente.

O cheiro dela estava por toda parte em seus aposentos, na poltrona, na sala, em seus lençóis. Ela tinha que ir embora, e rápido. Voltou a passos largos para o Castelo, para a sala de Dumbledore. Foram juntos até as masmorras.

* * *

Dumbledore parou na sala de aula de poções.

- Ela está lá dentro, Albus. – informou Snape, estranhando a súbita parada do diretor.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas ela não me conhece. Entre sozinho e traga-a até aqui, ou me chame se achar melhor.

- Mas por que não entramos juntos agora? – rosnou ele, indignado.

"_Velho louco, senil, manipuladorzinho de araque, filho da..._"

- Ora, meu filho, não quero causar má impressão, seria indelicado se ela ainda estivesse de toalha ou se trocando...

- Mas o quê... – ele ficou sério. – Ela está de toalha?

- Não! – riu Dumbledore – Como eu poderia saber?

- Sei lá... parece que você enxerga através das paredes de Hogwarts, muitas vezes, e... esqueça! Vou entrar.

* * *

Ela dormia na poltrona, uma revista aberta sobre o colo. Aproximou-se e pode ver que ela lia um de seus periódicos alemães.

"_Linda, inteligente, gostosa e fala, no mínimo, três línguas."_

Bufou.

Retirou o livro do colo dela e tocou-lhe o rosto, suavemente. A pele morna sob seus dedos. Acariciou os lábios macios, contendo o ímpeto de beijá-la.

Ela despertou.

- Me desculpe, Prof. Snape... parece que me afeiçoei a sua poltrona... – e sorriu, sonolenta.

"_Tentadora._"

- Prof. Dumbledore está nos esperando na sala ao lado.

- Certo. Conversaremos lá ou aqui?

- Vou chamá-lo. - ele abriu a porta da sala de poções. Mas Dumbledore havia ido embora. - Velho manipulador... - rosnou ele, voltando para a sala. - Vamos até a sala do Diretor. Ele, aparentemente, cansou de esperar por nós.

- Me desculpe se causei algum incômodo à você ou ao Diretor.

- Não se desculpe. Eu a ajudei porque quis, você não me pediu para ser ajudada. Agora, me siga.

Seguiram para a sala do Diretor. Ele à frente, guiando-a. Rosalie aproveitou este momento para observá-lo. Os ombros largos, a postura elegante, forte, intimidador. O andar decidido. E o cheiro... descobrira de onde vinha o cheiro do homem do sonho que tivera: Snape.

"_Não há de ser nada. Apenas senti o cheiro dele porque estava em sua cama, que está impregnada com seu perfume._"

Mas suas pernas trêmulas e seu coração disparado, enquanto o observava, não davam crédito a tal pensamento. Chegaram à gárgula de acesso à sala do Diretor. Snape disse a senha e subiram. Rosalie tomou a frente e ia bater à porta quando...

- Podem entrar, crianças.

Ela olhou para Snape. Nervosa.

- Calma, Dumbledore é meio maluco, mas é uma ótima pessoa.

- Obrigado por me apresentar, Severus – ouviram a voz de Dumbledore de dentro da sala, a porta abrira-se. – Entre, Srta. Dellacourt. Prof. Snape disse que a senhorita precisava falar comigo.

- Sim, Diretor. Mas... – ela olhou para Snape. - ... teria de ser a sós. Desculpe-me, Prof. Snape.

- O quê? – enfureceu-se. – Eu a ajudo, lhe aturo em meus aposentos por quase dois dias, permito que durma em _minha cama_ e agora me nega o direito de saber o que raios está fazendo aqui? Me desculpe _você_, Srta. Dellacourt, mas eu não vou me retirar. – e cruzou os braços.

Dumbledore olhou para a moça que o olhava, desolada.

- Saia, Severus.

- Albus, eu tenho o direito!

- Por favor, Prof. Snape. O Senhor tem sido ótimo para mim, me salvou, me acolheu, curou meus ferimentos, mas eu não poderei falar nada do que tenho a dizer ao Prof. Dumbledore à mais ninguém além dele. – mas ela percebeu que não o estava convencendo, deixou de lado a voz pidona. Foi seca, quase rude. – O Senhor lembra onde me encontrou? Eu estava à caminho de Hogwarts para falar com Dumbledore, você apenas adiantou minha chegada. Com ou sem sua interferência, Professor, eu teria chegado aqui de qualquer maneira.

"_Então a bela princesinha também sabe ser mal-educada._" - mas Snape afastou tal pensamento antes que ele se tornasse provocativo e virou as costas, furioso, batendo a porta ao sair.

- Então, Rosalie, acho que sabe que há tempos aguardo sua vinda. Seu pai já tinha me falado de você, eu sabia que um dia você viria até mim.

- Como o senhor poderia ter tanta certeza, Professor?

- Eu não tinha nenhuma certeza. Na verdade, eu _esperava_ que você tomasse o caminho correto e me procura-se. Eu a esperava, sem ter certeza alguma de que um dia você realmente viria.

- Mas eu vim.

- Sim, aqui está você. Temos sorte que Severus não a reconheceu. Você é a cara de seu pai, mas possui a beleza de sua mãe.

- E a maldição do sangue dela também... – falou, quase um rosnado.

- Não chame de maldição. Um dia você conhecerá aquele à quem está destinada e descobrirá os "benefícios" de ter sangue _veela _e então,... - ele sorriu. - Com toda certeza, nem você nem seu marido chamarão tal bênção de maldição.

- Certo, certo... o que pode fazer por mim, Professor?

- Primeiro, me esclareça os fatos que a fizeram chegar ao castelo em tão deplorável situação?

- Comensais. Me confundiram com uma trouxa. E eu não fiz questão de desfazer o mal entendido. Tive medo de que me reconhecessem...

- Quem?

- Malfoy foi o mandante. Aquele bastardo imbecil... mas eles não chegaram a me ver sem o capuz.

- Sabe... me intriga o fato de Severus não lhe reconhecer.

- Eu... – ela olhou para o diretor, intrigada. – Eu não sabia que Snape era um comensal...

- Não o reconheceu?

- Não, apesar de ele me parecer familiar... Mas... se ele foi comensal, como o senhor o admitiu no castelo?

- Essa é uma longa história que só cabe à ele contar. – Dumbledore respirou fundo. – Agora, precisamos pensar no que a senhorita fará aqui... imagino que foi educada em Beauxbottoms.

- Sim e não. Fui expulsa de lá. Me formei em Durmstrang.

- Certo. – ele riu. – Você é, realmente, filha do seu pai. É uma pena que já contratei um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

- Eu poderia auxiliar alguém... acredito que na época de provas muitos professores ficam com excesso de trabalho.

- Sim, verdade. Severus é o que mais acumula tarefas... – _"Mas não seria seguro coloca-los para trabalhar juntos."_

- Não acho que Snape gostará de me ter como assistente... – ela sorriu amarelo.

- Se ele precisar, você o ajuda, do contrário, ficará como assistente de Remus Lupin.

- O professor de DCAT?

- Sim. Ele chegará dia 1º de setembro, junto com os alunos. – Dumbledore pausou, olhando para Rosalie, fixamente. - Você está decidida a ficar do nosso lado?

- E eu tenho outra opção?

- Sempre há outras opções, minha querida.

- Não para mim. Se eu ficar ao lado de meu pai eu terei que lutar contra a Ordem da Fênix. E isso eu não quero. Não concordo com absolutamente nada do que ele faz.

- Então, está certo. Ainda está cedo para o almoço... se quiser dar uma volta pelos terrenos do castelo, sinta-se à vontade, querida.

- Obrigada, Dumbledore. – ela se levantou e saiu.

* * *

- Me chamou, Dumbledore? - falou Snape, entrando na sala do diretor.

- Sim, Severus. Na verdade, nossa conversa será bem rápida. - ele respirou fundo. - Apenas, não peça ajuda à Srta. Dellacourt, a não ser que precise com muita urgência.

- Posso a menos saber o por quê? - uma sobrancelha arqueou.

- Não posso lhe dar as devidas explicações agora, meu filho. Mas, você saberá, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por enquanto, peço que não se aproxime dela. - Dumbledore olhou para o homem à sua frente, à quem considerava como à um filho. - Severus, eu sei que você está, de certa forma, interessado nela...

- Eu... - ele ia negar.

- Não minta. - Dumbledore o olhou sobre os oclinhos meis-lua, um sorriso sábio no rosto. - Eu sei... mas não posso permitir que algo aconteça entre vocês dois. Ambos são muito importantes na guerra que se aproxima. E isso é tudo o que eu posso lhe esclarecer. Vai se manter afastado de Rosalie?

- Não posso prometer nada. - rosnou ele.

- Severus. - repreendeu Dumbledore, suavemente.

- Não entendo você, Albus! - esbravejou Snape. - Vive me dizendo para me apaixonar, que isso me faria bem, me tornaria menos desagradável com as pessoas! E, quando isso acontece, você simplesmente me _proíbe_?

- Então... você está apaixonado por ela, em tão pouco tempo? - espantou-se o diretor.

- Sim. - bufou ele. - Acredito que o que sinto seja muito mais do que apenas uma atração pelos belos atributos físicos da Srta. Dellacourt.

- Mais um motivo para que se afastem. Tenho a sua palavra, Severus?

- Sim. - rosnou Snape, contrariado. - Com licença, Diretor. - e saiu, enfurecido.

Dumbledore respirou fundo, intrigado com as peças que o destino pregava nas pessoas.

_"Rosalie Peverell, destinada a Severus Snape... a filha do Lord das Trevas com seu Comensal mais aclamado - que é, na verdade, um traidor."_

Ele sorria, um sorriso triste.

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

**Harpia:** leitora nova! Adoro! Bem, a fic promete mesmo! Qualquer história com Sevvie promete grandes emoções!

**TatiHopkins e Nina Rickman:** eu adoraria ser encontrada pelo Sev, numa noite escura, num local escuro... com intenções obscuras! Ai ai...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Os terrenos ao redor do castelo eram lindos! O grande lago, a floresta, as montanhas ao longe... Rosalie sentara à beira do lago, apoiada nas mãos, o corpo inclinado para trás, observando, ao longe, um homem muito grande alimentando o que parecia ser um hipogrifo. Fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo o suave calor do sol fraco de início de outono. Sentiu-se sendo vigiada. Abriu os olhos, olhando para os lados, à procura de quem a espionava. Uma brisa trouxe até ela um perfume conhecido.

- Me vigiando, Prof. Snape? - voltou a fechar os olhos, aspirando o cheiro que desprendia do homem que se aproximava.

- E por que eu estaria? - rosnou ele, se aproximando, sem sentar, parando ao lado dela, os braços cruzados no peito.

- Não sei... não sei nada sobre você, você é tão estranho... - ela sorriu, suave.

- Imagine o que _eu_ penso sobre a senhorita... - ironizou ele. - O que está escondendo, Srta. Dellcourt? - sibilou.

- Nada. O diretor sabe tudo sobre mim. - ela o olhou, séria.

- Não acha que _eu _tenho o _direito _de também saber? - rosnou ele.

- Talvez sim... - murmurou ela, franca. - Você tem o direito de saber, porque, afinal, você me ajudou. Mas esse direito lhe foi negado, professor.

- Por que motivo?

- Bem, você tem os seus segredinhos, eu tenho os meus. Devo dizer que me espantei ao saber que você esconde algo debaixo da manga do antebraço esquerdo... - Rosalie terminou num sussurro, como se aquilo fosse um segredo.

Snape retesou, antes de continuar.

- Então, estamos quites. - ele sorriu, irônico. - Me intrigou o fato de uma _veela_, de sobrenome francês, ser formada em Durmstrang.

- Fui expulsa de Beauxbottoms... andou pesquisando sobre mim, Sr. Snape? - ela o olhou, sorrindo, travessa.

- Talvez sim. - ele desviou os olhos do sorriso perturbador dela, perdendo-se na escuridão e na calmaria do lago, o coração se recuperando da batida que perdera quando ela sorrira. - Já está quase na hora do almoço, vim lhe avisar.

- Hmm... - ela reparara que algo ficara estranho no comportamento dele, depois que sorrira. - Quem é aquele homem lá?

- Aquele é Hagrid, o guarda-caça e guardião das chaves de Hogwarts. Vai passar a ser professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas este ano, também.

- Ele é enorme...

- Ele é meio-gigante, Srta. Dellacourt.

- Ahm... tá explicado. - ela fez que se levantaria.

- Me permita. - ele lhe esticou a mão, oferecendo ajuda.

- Cavalheirismo agora, Sr. Snape? - ela o olhou, estranhando, mas aceitou a mão dele e se levantou. - Está me pondo confusa...

Caminhavam lado a lado, em direção ao castelo.

- Confusa?

- Num momento você me salva, depois é estúpido ao me interrogar. Me deixa dormir em sua cama e mexer nos seus livros, mas esbraveja contra mim, por não permitir que escute minha conversa com o diretor. Fica me espionando sem falar comigo, se aproxima rudemente e, então, temos uma conversa, quase... civilizada e me oferece sua mão para que eu me levante... que é você, Severus Snape? - ela o olhou, olhos azuis escuros intrigados.

- Não queira saber, realmente, Srta. Dellacourt. - falou ele, num suspiro cansado.

- Talvez é melhor mesmo eu não saber... - ela falou baixo, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

* * *

Os últimos dias até a chegada dos alunos foram muitos calmos. Rosalie passou a maior parte dos dias com Hagrid. Descobriu, logo no primeiro dia, que ele era uma ótima companhia, mas um terrível cozinheiro. O meio-gigante tinha um coração maior que o peito - e isso significava alguma coisa, eh?

McGonagall, apesar de ser muito séria, se mostrou uma companhia bastante agradável, também. Tomar chá com ela no meio da tarde era muito bom. Rosalie descobria cada vez mais sobre Hogwarts.

* * *

- Então, são quatro Casas... - confirmava ela, para ver se entendera. - Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. A senhora é a diretora da Grifinória, Flitwick da Corvinal, Sprout da Lufa-Lufa, e Snape da Sonserina?

- Exatamente. A rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina é secular e, apesar de eu considerar Severus como um filho, acredite, eu não gostaria de ter que entregar as duas Taças que estão a enfeitar minha sala para um sonserino. - sorriu McGonagall.

Rosalie desviou os olhos para as ditas Taças, Copa de Quadribol e Taça das Casas. Tentando não pensar muito em Snape. Vinha fazendo isso há quase uma semana. Apesar de não entender exatamente porquê seus pensamentos sempre se desviavam para ele.

A professora reparou.

- Severus é muito reservado, querida. Sei que ele não foi muito agradável com você... bem, saiba que ele não faz questão de ser agradável com ninguém! Pergunte à pobre Pomfrey, nossa medibruxa, ele poderia morrer nas masmorras, sozinho, que ela se negaria à ir até ele e tratá-lo.

- Por que? - estranhou Rosalie.

- Ele não aceita ser cuidado, não adimite a si mesmo nem um minuto de fraqueza... mas não está comigo o direito de lhe contar a história dele. Saiba apenas que ele tem motivos, bons motivos, para ser um tanto amargo e rude. Mas, você mesma já viu, ele tem um grande coração, é leal e corajoso. - McGonagall riu. - Albus costuma dizer que selecionamos os alunos muito cedo para suas Casas. Ele acredita que se tivéssemos selecionado Severus aos 13 anos, ao invés de aos 11, ele teria ido para Grifinória.

- Nunca disseram isso à ele, certo?

- Albus já disse... você pode imaginar o quão furioso Severus ficou!

- Eu é que não gostaria de ver Snape furioso! - riu Rosalie.

- Não é uma imagem agradável, minha querida. Ele é um bruxo muito poderoso, extremamente inteligente. Não é nem um pouco saudável provocá-lo.

- Eu imagino... - murmurou ela, tomando um gole do seu chá, observando as chamas da lareira. Imagens dos sonhos das últimas noites surgiam em sua mente... provocá-lo poderia não ser saudável, mas o pensamento lhe era sedutor demais para ser ignorado. - Ele... não costuma sair muito das masmorras, não é? - tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Não. Durante o recesso escolar, ele só almoça e janta no Grande Salão quando Albus manda. É raro vê-lo lá por vontade própria.

- Ele não tem amigos?

- Amigos... - pensou ela. - Acho que, tirando Albus e eu, que o consideramos mais como um filho, tem apenas Firenze, um centauro que mora na Floresta Proibida, e Rosmerta... ah, sim... mas ela não pode ser considerada apenas amiga, se é que você me entende. - sorriu McGonagall, piscando para Rosalie.

- Uma namorada? - seu coração perdeu uma batida.

- Não. Mas porque ele não quer. Rosmerta é louca por Severus desde o quinto ano deles aqui em Hogwarts. Eu digo para Albus que ele é um caso perdido... porque, mesmo se Severus acordasse amanhã resolvido a se casar, Rosmerta não seria uma opção para ele, nem de longe. Ele é inteligente, forte, precisa de uma mulher de pulso firme e tão inteligente e poderosa quanto ele. Não há um casamento saudável quando os dois estão em sintonias diferentes, entende?

- Acho que sim...

- E outra, Rosmerta é, com o perdão da palavra, uma vagabunda. Foi minha aluna, uma menina muito querida e educada, razoavelmente talentosa, mas cresceu e se desvirtuou. - McGonagall bebeu de sua xícara, pousando os olhos sobre Rosalie. - _Você_ seria a mulher ideal para ele.

Rosalie se engasgou, largando a xícara sobre a mesa, tossindo.

- E-eu? Imagine! Até parece...

- Por que? Você é comprometida?

- Não. Nunca tive sequer um namorado que eu pudesse considerar casar...

- Então... qual o problema?

- Ele é... muito rabugento, Minerva!

- Isso você pode mudar, trazendo um pouco de luz para a vida dele. Nossa! - ela sorriu abertamente. - Imagine os filhos de vocês! Seus olhos azuis escuros com os negros cabelos de Severus!

- Que absurdo, Minerva! Você anda passando tempo demais com Albus!

- Por que? Ele comentou algo a respeito? Ele concorda comigo sobre você e Severus?

- Não! Claro que não! Só você mesmo para pensar em tal disparate... - ela ria, mais de nervosa do que de estar realmente achando graça.

- Hmm... talvez você combine mais com Remus... - ela olhava para Rosalie, como se decidisse o que seria melhor para ela: o pudim ou o manjar branco?. - Não... você e Severus combinam mais!

- Chega, eu vou embora antes que você marque meu casamento! - ela se levantou, rindo. Deu dois beijos em McGonagall e seguiu para seus próprios aposentos, no terceiro andar.

* * *

**31 de Agosto de 1993**

Noite.

Rosalie tomou um banho, vestiu uma meia-calça preta, uma saia de lã xadrez preto e branco, uma blusa de mangas compridas não muito justa e uma capa preta, que ela comprara em Hogsmead. Eram mais de oito horas, seguiu para o salão principal. Ao entrar no salão, percebeu que a cadeira entre ela e o diretor, que esteve desocupada nos últimos cinco dias, esta noite estava sendo ocupada. Seu coração saltou à boca ao vê-lo. Sempre com o mesmo ar de superioridade. Ela suspirou, tentando afastar os pensamentos que tomavam sua mente.

_"O que posso fazer? Me apaixon..."_ - ela estancou ao pensamento, chocada.

Não... não podia estar apaixonada! Não por ele! Ele era um comensal... ou fora... mas era, seria, será (!) um espião, quando a guerra retornar... Ela chegou na mesa dos professores, retirou a capa e sentou ao lado de Snape.

- Está se sentindo bem, Rosalie? - perguntou Dumbledore, notando o semblante desconcertado dela.

- Ah... sim, sim... só estou com fome. - ela ajeitou o guardanapo sobre o colo. - Boa noite, Prof. Snape. Bom saber que ainda está vivo. - desdenhou ela. Era melhor tratá-lo mal do que dar brecha para qualquer aproximação.

Uma sobrancelha foi arqueada em direção à ela.

- Boa noite, Srta. Dellacourt. Não posso dizer que me alegra saber que a senhorita ainda está por aqui. - rosnou ele.

- Reclame com quem me trouxe. - rebateu ela.

Ele calou.

* * *

Dumbledore, como sempre, faria um pequeno discurso após o jantar, sobre o dia seguinte, sobre as mudanças que haveriam no castelo com a presença dos Dementadores. Rosalie ajudaria com a patrulha dos corredores, quando nenhum dos professores precisasse de ajuda.

Snape tomava um chá que os elfos serviam e a olhava conversar com Sprout e Hooch. Rosalie tinha as pernas cruzadas o que, apesar da saia ser muito comportada, deixava à mostra o suficiente para que os olhos negros não se desgrudassem dela. Os cabelos longos e cacheados caíam sobre os ombros, dando um ar selvagem às feições femininas. Ela descruzou e cruzou as pernas novamente e ele não conteve um bufo de irritação.

* * *

- Eu ouso dizer que Snape está irritado com você. - riu Sprout.

- Por que? - perguntou Rosalie.

- Ele não para de olhar para cá e, bem... para nós é que não deve de ser, não é Rosalie? - brincou Hooch, apontando para si e para Sprout. - Ele parece extremamente irritado com o fato de você cruzar e descruzar as pernas.

- O quê? - ela não entendera... ele estava olhando para suas pernas?

- Saiba que você já tem uma inimiga de morte e duas amigas invejosas. - falou Sprout rindo.

- Do que vocês estão falando? perguntou Rosalie.

- De Rosmerta, ela é louca por ele. - murmurou Hooch.

- E quem não é, querida Hooch? - brincou Sprout.

- Eu já ouvi falar sobre ela... eles são tipo que namorados ocasionais, não é?

- Mais ou menos... e as duas invejosas, somos nós! - Sprout apontou para ela e a amiga. - Ele é muito sexy... o que eu não daria...

- Nem me fale... - e Hooch se abanou teatralmente.

- Vocês duas são loucas! - riu Rosalie. - Por que não agarram ele num corredor escuro e... - brincou ela.

- Como se já não tivéssemos tentado. - falou Hooch.

- O quê? Você tentaram agarrar ele? - admirou-se Rosalie.

- Sim... logo que ele começou a dar aulas aqui em Hogwarts. - falou Sprout.

- Ele era tão... inocentemente sexy. Apesar de sabermos que, de inocente, ele nunca teve nada... mas isso só o tornava mais cobiçável. - continuou Hooch.

- Quem é cobiçável? - perguntou Dumbledore, se aproximando das três mulheres.

- Ah... diretor! Quem é cobiçável? Ah, é... um cara que a Hooch viu esses dias no vilarejo... - respondeu Sprout, envergonhada.

- Não precisa mentir, Pomona... sei de quem você falavam. Eu me lembro do ataque surpresa que vocês duas fizeram há alguns anos atrás. - ele as olhou sobre os oclinhos meia-lua, e elas se afastaram, envergonhadas. Ele olhou para Rosalie. - Querida, preparada para amanhã?

- Acho que sim, Dumbledore.

- Vou falar com Remus para que ele lhe ajude a não se perder pelo castelo. Espero que goste dele.

- Acredito que gostarei. - ela descruzou e cruzou as pernas, corando ao reparar que Snape a encarava, quase babando.

Dumbledore notou.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Rosalie. - ele falou, sério.

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe, Dumbledore, não pretendo me aproximar dele.

- Não minta, minha querida. Eu já reparei a maneira como ele lhe olha, desde a sua primeira noite neste castelo. E... sei que ele é correspondido. O que eu não sei é se você tem consciência de que nada pode acontecer entre vocês?

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Bom. - ele respirou fundo. - Remus será uma boa companhia pra você.

Ela sorriu amarelo, olhando para o salão, azuis escuros encontraram negros intensos. Ela tratou de se despedir de Dumbledore e seguir para seus aposentos.

* * *

Quando chegou no quarto reparou que se esquecera da capa no grande salão. Mas não se importou, provavelmente McGonagall guardaria e a devolveria amanhã. Se trocou, vestindo uma camisola leve, e deitou na cama. Lia um periódico de poções, mas estava parada na mesma página a mais de vinte minutos. Um artigo que trazia uma tese de Snape sobre caldeirões não-reativos, citando como exemplo um tipo de vidro que os trouxas chamavam de pyrex. Passava os dedos sobre a foto dele, que o mostrava emburrado, visivelmente desagradado com o fato de ter que bater aquela foto.

Batidas na porta. Ela se levantou, jogando um roupão sobre o corpo, sem se preocupar em fechá-lo, apenas o segurou com a mão, e foi abrir a porta.

- Snape? - ela se assustou. - O que... o que o traz aqui, à esta hora? – _"... com todo esse ar de superioridade que me arrepia... esse cheiro..."_ ela passou os olhos por ele, mordendo o lábio inferior._ "O que essas vestes escondem, professor?"_

- Sua capa. - ele lhe estendeu o braço, onde a capa estava pendurada.

- O quê? - ela ficou confusa. - Ahm... obrigada. - ela esticou as mãos para pegar a capa, soltando o roupão, que se abriu, mostrando a camisola quase transparente que ela usava por baixo.

Ele não pode evitar descer os olhos pelo corpo dela, a camisola branca, tão inocentemente sexy, os seios fartos que o tecido não dava conta de esconder, a calcinha rendada, da mesma cor da camisola, os quadris largos... ele fez o caminho de volta até o rosto delicado, os cabelos revoltos... o perfume que se desprendia dela era intoxicante e sensual. De repente, suas calças se tornaram incômodas e apertadas entre as pernas.

Rosalie pigarreou, corando, tratando de fechar o roupão.

- Me... me desculpe, Prof. Snape, mas eu... não esperava visita à essa hora. Muito menos sua...

- Eu é que peço desculpas, Srta. Dellacourt. - a voz um pouco rouca pelo desejo. - Minerva me pediu que lhe entregasse a capa, apesar de eu não compreender o porquê de ela mesma não poder fazer isso amanhã...

"_Minerva... eu já devia imaginar. Ela está jogando ele pra cima de mim!"_

- Bem, obrigada pela capa... uma boa noite, professor.

- Uma... boa noite, Srta. Dellacourt.

Ela hesitou por um segundo, antes de fechar a porta.

Ele ainda ficou um tempo parado no corredor do terceiro andar, encarando a porta fechada. Respirou fundo. _"Maçãs secas e chuva cristalina."_ Bufou. Seguiu para as masmorras.

* * *

Respondendo às reviews!

**TatiHopkins e NinaRickman: **pois é... o Dumbledore está vigiando Sev e Rosalie... (mas tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso! e se incluírmos o Sevvie a coisa fica irresistívelmente tentadora!) De que lado a Rosalie está?... sabe que nem eu sei? Na verdade ainda não decidi. Mas, pelo o que eu me conheço, ela estará do lado da luz... a não ser que eu escreva os capítulos seguintes num dia muito de mal com a vida!

Bjus!  
+ Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**1° de Setembro 1993**

Todos estavam nervosos, no café da manhã. Especialmente Rosalie.

Snape não aparecera no grande salão, nem para o café, nem para o almoço.

Os alunos chegariam às 8 da noite.

Agora, eram 3 da tarde.

Rosalie estava deitada na grama à beira do lago, que se tornara seu lugar preferido em todo o castelo, o sol lhe aquecia a pele, relaxando-a. Os pensamentos perdidos em um certo vulto de vestes negras. Como, por Merlin, ela podia se sentir tão... envolvida por ele? Mal o conhecia! Tudo o que sabia sobre Snape é que ele era amargo, rude, teimoso, inteligente, poderoso, ... sexy, misterioso, de sentimentos reservados, um homem intenso. McGonagall contara um pouco sobre ele, Dumbledore outro pouco. McGonagall o defendia, mostrava para Rosalie que ele era o homem ideal para ela. Já Dumbledore, a fazia lembrar que ele não era o mais seguro para uma jovem com sonhos de ter uma família. Que confusão! Estava mais interessada em Snape do que deveria... mas como lutar contra isso se nem mesmo lembrava de quando esse sentimento surgira?

Respirou fundo e se levantou.

Hagrid a aguardava para um chá.

* * *

- Então, preparada para ir encontrar os alunos comigo? - perguntou o meio-gigante.

- Eu acho que sim. Você trará os primeiranistas nos barcos e eu ficarei com os segundo e terceiro anos nas carruagens, enquanto Lupin trará os quartanistas em diante, certo?

- Yep! Você trará a celebridade de Hogwarts: Harry Potter. – brincou ele.

- Harry Potter? - ela olhou para o amigo, intrigada. Quantas vezes na vida já ouvira esse nome? Não saberia dizer. Sabia que seu pai caçava esse menino antes mesmo da criança nascer.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu esqueço que você não é daqui... mas já deve ter ouvido falar dele... o _menino-que-sobreviveu_.

- Sim, sim, eu já ouvi falar dele, Hagrid. Muito.

* * *

A noite chegou rapidamente. Rosalie e Hagrid já aguardavam pelos alunos na plataforma de Hogsmead. Ao longe podiam ver as luzes do trem que se aproximava.

O trem chegou, os alunos desceram.

- Primeiros anos, aqui comigo! – gritou Hagrid.

- Segundos e terceiros anos, comigo! – gritou Rosalie.

* * *

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Rony.

- Será que é ela a professora nova de DCAT? – perguntou Harry.

- Mas e o tal Prof. Lupin que veio conosco no trem? – lembrou Hermione. – Ela deve ser apenas uma convidada de Dumbledore. Mas vamos lá saber... – e a menina tomou a frente em direção à desconhecida.

* * *

Rosalie percebeu o trio que se aproximava. Hagrid havia lhe falado sobre eles... Hermione Granger, muito inteligente, nascida trouxa, Ronald Weasley, um tanto desastrado, de bom coração, e Harry Potter, o _menino-que-sobreviveu_.

- Boa noite, Srta. Granger.

- A senhorita sabe meu nome? – espantou-se a garota.

- Sei, sim. Hagrid me contou. E os senhores são Rony e Harry, certo? – ela olhou para os meninos.

- Sim. – confirmaram eles.

- Mas nós não sabemos o seu nome... é a nova professora de DCAT? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não. Remus Lupin é o novo professor. Eu estou em Hogwarts apenas para auxiliar os professores, à convite do Diretor Dumbledore. Me chamo Rosalie Dellacourt.

- Francesa?

- Sim, Hermione. – ela se aproximou e perguntou baixo: - Estão todos dos segundo e terceiro anos aqui?

- Acho que sim. – falou a menina olhando para os lados.

- Então, vamos! – ela alterou o tom de voz. – Embarquem nas carruagens, por favor!

Os alunos obedeceram e as carruagens seguiram para o castelo.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, já podiam ver as luzes do castelo ao longe. Passaram pelos portões, vigiados por dementadores, e pararam nas portas do castelo.

Rosalie, que olhava pela janela, perdida na beleza das luzes refletidas no lago, não reparou que haviam chegado, até uma voz profunda lhe trazer à realidade.

- Vai passar a noite aí?

- Prof. Snape... – ela se assustou, o coração disparado. – Eu... apenas me perdi, olhando para o lago...

- É realmente lindo. – comentou ele, em tom de escárnio. – Mas o banquete de abertura está para começar, se a senhorita não quer perdê-lo, faça o favor de descer.

- Não seja tão estúpido, Severus. – ouviram uma voz alegre, de um homem com um sorriso cansado.

- Lupin. – rosnou Snape.

- Ah... você é Remus Lupin? – perguntou Rosalie, que descia da carruagem, mas se desequilibrou e ia cair de cara no chão, se Snape não a tivesse segurado.

Ela se dependurou em seu pescoço e seus rostos ficaram muito próximos, negros desceram até os lábios rosados, entreabertos, sedutores. Ele mergulhou em azuis escuros, vendo neles toda a confusão de sentimentos que ele vinha negando a si mesmo na última semana, e se aproximou, apertando-a mais contra seu corpo, mostrando a ela o quão excitado ele estava apenas com aquela aproximação. Ela tremeu. Ele sorriu em deleite. Rosalie fechou os olhos, ele tomou isso como uma permissão para se aproximar.

- Severus! – a voz do diretor era séria, repreensiva.

O casal se assustou e se separou, olhando para o diretor parado nas portas do castelo, ao lado de um atordoado Lupin.

- Com... licença, Diretor. – falou Snape, entrando pelas portas, sem olhar para trás.

- Rosalie...

- Não precisa falar nada, Dumbledore. Eu sei. Isso... não vai se repetir. – ela respirou fundo.

- Vamos, minha filha. – falou ele, em um tom triste. – Vamos entrar.

- Eu perdi algo? – perguntou Lupin, baixo para ela.

- Não, Sr. Lupin...

- _Sr. Lupin_ era o meu pai! Meu nome é Remus. Você é Rosalie, certo?

- Sim. – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Nunca pensei em ver Severus apaixonado...

- Nem brinque com isso, Remus. – comentou Dumbledore, sério demais.

Eles entraram no grande salão.

* * *

Snape a olhou caminhar até a mesa dos professores, ignorando o olhar repreensivo do diretor. Ela era linda demais, quente demais, irresistível demais...

"_Maldição!"_

Bufou ao perceber o modo com que o lobo olhava para ela. Estava com ciúmes... não! Não podia estar! Era a regra número hum de qualquer espião: nunca se envolver emocionalmente enquanto estiver em uma missão. E ele estava _sempre_ em missão, desde que Voldemort voltara a atacar. Mas ele ignorara justamente _essa _regra! Inconscientemente, mas ignorara.

"_Estúpido!"_

E, se já não bastasse agir como um grande idiota, observando ela durante os passeios que fazia pelos terrenos do castelo, quase a beijara à pouco! Persistia no erro, conscientemente, o que era pior!

"_Mil vezes imbecil!"_

Já tinha ido contra todos seus instintos ao trazê-la para o castelo. Mas... não conseguira se conter! Simplesmente agiu por impulso e a trouxe, permitindo que dormisse em sua cama, permitindo à si mesmo zelar por seu sono...

Bufou, irritado consigo mesmo.

Negaria esse sentimento até o fim de seus dias, se necessário fosse!

* * *

**Setembro 1993**

As aulas começaram e o trabalho de Rosalie também. Não havia dia em que McGonagall não a chamava, assim como Flitwick. Lupin precisou dela apenas duas vezes. Snape nem a olhava.

* * *

**Dezembro**

E o natal foi se aproximando. Assim como o frio, e põe frio nisso! As paredes do castelo eram enregelantes! O castelo mais parecia um freezer!

* * *

Os passeios em Hogsmead eram fantásticos. O vilarejo era lindo demais, a Dedosdemel era a melhor loja!

Rosalie caminhava pelas ruas, com duas sacolas, uma de roupas e outra de doces. Começou a nevar, ela se apressou para entrar no Três Vassouras. Ali estava quente e apinhado de alunos. Colocou seu casaco no porta-casacos e procurou um lugar para sentar.

* * *

- Vejam, ali. – falou Hagrid.

- A querida Rosie! – falou McGonagall.

- Rosie? – perguntou Snape, uma sobrancelha arqueando-se.

- Sim, é como eu a chamo! Ela deve estar procurando um lugar para sentar, vou convida-la a sentar conosco.

Snape retesou, mas não contrariou.

- Rosalie!

* * *

Rosalie ouviu McGonagall a chamando, mas pensou duas vezes antes de ir sentar com ela. Snape estava lá. Respirou fundo e foi até a amiga.

- Sente-se aqui, Srta. Dellacourt, eu já estou de saída. – ele se levantou.

- Não precisa sair por minha causa, Sr. Snape. – falou ela, constrangida.

Ele parou, conjurando uma cadeira para que ela sentasse e ele voltou a sentar, em silêncio.

Rosalie aceitou, sentando ao lado dele. Um atendente se aproximou, ela pediu um chá de frutas com cravo e canela e uns biscoitos de baunilha e chocolate.

- Mulheres e chocolate. Não há como separa-los! – brincou Hagrid.

- Verdade, Hagrid. – concordou Snape.

- Como se os homens entendessem de nós! – comentou Rosalie, sorrindo para McGonagall.

- Eles _acham _que nos entendem, minha querida. Às vezes acertam...

- Mas erram na maior parte, Minerva!

- Isso é!

- Tem namorado, Rosie?

- Não, Hagrid. Nem estou procurando. Estou mais focada agora nos meus trabalhos em Hogwarts.

- Que estão sendo muito apreciados! – comentou McGonagall. – Eu não sei como vivi tanto tempo sem uma ajudante. Você ainda não solicitou ajuda dela, Severus?

- Não precisei.

- Que mentira, Severus! Eu sei que você está cheio de correções para fazer!

- Não posso negar.

- Quer... – Rosalie hesitou, não deveria se oferecer para ajuda-lo, isso significava ficar sozinha com ele. – Aceita minha ajuda, Prof. Snape?

- Só se a senhorita pudesse hoje. – falou ele, seco. Era sábado, ela não iria querer passar a noite trancada nas masmorras.

- Eu posso, sim. Podemos voltar juntos para o castelo. – _"Merda! Não devia ter falado isso!"_

- Claro. Termine seu chá e podemos ir.

* * *

Se despediram de Hagrid e McGonagall, ambos muito sorridentes ao vê-los saindo juntos. Snape pegou o casaco dele e o dela e a ajudou a vesti-lo.

- Obrigada, Prof. Snape.

- Não precisa me tratar com tanta formalidade, Srta. Dellacourt. – falou ele, num suspirou entre angustiado e irritado. – Me chame de Severus, quando estivermos trabalhando juntos. Tomarei a liberdade de chama-la por Rosalie, se não se importar.

Eles alcançaram o caminho para o castelo.

- C-claro que não me importo, Severus. – ela testou o som do nome dele, era delicioso, saindo de seus lábios.

Caminharam mais da metade do caminho em silêncio.

- Foi aqui que eu a encontrei. - comentou ele.

- Eu não lembro de nada daquela noite... só sei que caí aqui e acordei na sua cama. – ela calou-se, constrangida com o próprio comentário.

O silêncio se instalou novamente.

* * *

Pediram o jantar nas masmorras. Os elfos o trouxeram, rapidamente. Rosalie chamou Snape no laboratório. Quando ele entrou em seus aposentos privativos a mesa estava posta, magicamente. Ele estranhou. Vira que ela deixara a varinha sobre a mesa do laboratório, ao lado dos pergaminhos que corrigia. Ele foi até uma ponta da mesa e puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

- Obrigada, Sr. Sn... Severus. - de novo o som do nome dele lhe saindo pelos lábios soava quase apelativo, ela fechou os olhos por menos de um segundo, afastando o pensamento.

Snape sentou na outra ponta da pequena mesa.

- Damas primeiro, Rosalie. - ele indicou as travessas sobre a mesa.

Ela sorriu e começou a se servir.

- Vinho? - ofereceu ele.

- Sim, por favor.

Começaram a comer em silêncio.

Depois de um tempo, era impossível não perceber as trocas de olhares, quando um olhava o outro desviava os olhos. O silêncio se tornava pesado e constrangedor. Rosalie tomou um gole excessivamente grande do vinho e pasou a língua pelos lábios, distraidamente. Snape não perdeu o movimento. Ela reparou o que fizera, corando ao perceber o brilho intenso em negros.

- Gosta de ensinar Poções, Severus? - perguntou ela, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Gosto de Poções. Quanto a ensinar... há alunos que não valem o esforço.

- Então, isso é um sim?

- Talvez. - respondeu ele.

- Você sempre se esquiva das perguntas dessa maneira? - riu ela.

- Sempre que possível. - ele falou, seco. Tinha que evitar qualquer aproximação, por mais que não fosse isso que seu coração quisesse.

- Bem que Minerva me falou... - murchou ela.

- E o que, exatamente, Minerva lhe disse?

- Que você não faz questão de ser agradável com ninguém.

Ele calou, instantaneamente interessado no reflexo do conteúdo de sua taça de vinho. Não tinha resposta para aquilo, era verdade.

E o silêncio voltou a reinar, mas por pouco tempo.

- Talvez,_ eu_ pudesse lhe fazer algumas perguntas? - falou ele, baixo.

- Se eu puder respondê-las. - respondeu ela, incerta.

- Qual a sua idade?

- Hmm... - ela sorriu. - Tenho 25 anos. E quantos anos _você_ tem?

- Minha vez de fazer perguntas... - cortou ele.- Conheceu seu pai?

Ela retesou por um segundo, ele percebeu.

- Sim, eu o conheci. Por que a pergunta? - preocupou-se.

- Porque, como sabe, eu pesquisei sobre você e sei que na sua certidão de nascimento está apenas o nome de sua mãe. Seu pai morreu?

- Não.

- Ele é vivo ainda?

- Não. Por que esse interesse súbito em meu pai?

- Porque eu a conheço de algum lugar... - falou ele, quase exasperado. - E... temo que seja de onde eu penso que possa ser.

- E de onde pensa que me conhece? - falou ela, temerosa.

- Do... passado. - enrolou ele, num suspiro, desviando os olhos para as chamas da lareira, entristecendo-se.

Rosalie entendeu.

Ele estava se lembrando.

Precisava falar com Dumbledore.

- Bem... foi um dia longo, Severus... eu acho que vou dormir. - ela se levantou, pegando a varinha no laborátorio e voltando. - Boa noite. - saiu.

* * *

Já fazia horas que ela saíra das masmorras, mas o perfume se mantinha. Ela esquecera a capa na cadeira do laboratório, ele pegara e agora estava sentado na poltrona, em frente à lareira, a capa nas mãos, de tempos em tempos a levava ao rosto, aspirando o perfume intoxicante de Rosalie. Bebericava uma taça de vinho dos elfos, perdido em pensamentos, em lembranças de uma noite, há mais de 13 anos atrás, que ainda lhe intrigava.

_"A noite em que contei ao Lord sobre a Profecia... eu fui de surpresa à casa dele... um elfo me recebeu, o Lord estava na biblioteca e uma menina também estava lá. Eu me lembro. Ele pediu ao elfo que levasse a menina para o quarto e..."_

* * *

**Fevereiro 1979**

Um Snape de apenas 19 anos bateu à porta da mansão Peverell, temeroso. Não devia incomodar o Mestre em sua própria casa, mas era importante! Logo, um elfo doméstico abriu a porta.

- O que deseja? - guinchou o elfo.

- Falar com o Lord das Trevas, sou Severus Snape. Diga que é urgente.

O elfo permitiu que ele entrasse, pedindo que aguardasse no hall e saiu, não demorando muito para voltar.

- Siga o Tim, Sr. Snape. - guinchou.

E Snape foi guiado até a biblioteca, sendo indicado pelo elfo a esperar na porta. O elfo entrou no aposento.

Voldemort estava sentado numa poltrona, em frente à lareira, ao seu lado, uma menina de cabelos lindamente cacheados o encarava, um livro grosso caído no tapete, azuis escuros raivosos.

- Eu não quero ir dormir! - falava ela.

* * *

_"Uma criança, aqui?"_

Snape se aproximou da porta para poder ouvir melhor.

* * *

- Tim, leve Rosie para o quarto. - ordenou Voldemort.

- Venha, menina Rosalie... - falou o elfo, baixinho, os grandes olhos verdes suplicantes.

- Eu não vou dormir, Tim! Ainda é cedo!

- Não seja teimosa, amanhã continuamos seus estudos. - falou Voldemort, para a filha.

- Eu _sempre _fico para amanhã! Por que que os _seus amigos_ não podem voltar amanhã? - ela gritava, tinha lágrimas nos lindos olhos.

- Filha... sabe que tenho negócios muito importantes... o Sr. Snape disse que é urgente. - falou ele, numa voz estranhamente suave que Snape nunca reconheceria como a do Lord das Trevas.

A menina juntou o livro que derrubara e encarou o pai, muito brava.

- Amanhã, então... boa noite, pai. - ela foi em direção à porta.

- Boa noite, Rosalie.

* * *

Snape se afastou da porta, rapidamente. Vendo quando o pequeno elfo apareceu, sendo seguido por uma menina de uns 11 anos de idade, com um livro grosso debaixo do braço. Olhos azuis escuros o fuzilaram, raivosos.

- Uma _péssima_ noite para o senhor. - rosnou a menina para ele.

- Pode entrar, Sr. Snape, o Mestre lhe aguarda. - falou o elfo, nervoso.

Então, Snape entrou na biblioteca, não ousando perguntar ao Lord quem era a linda menina que rosnara para ele.

* * *

Snape estava chocado, não, aterrorizado seria o adjetivo correto. Era por isso que Dumbledore o proibira de se aproximar dela! Rosalie era filha do Lord das Trevas! Era... assustador demais pensar isso! Estava apaixonado pela filha de Voldemort!

Se levantou da poltrona, o coração aos saltos, em desespero. As palavras do velho diretor fazendo sentido, agora: _"__... mas não posso permitir que algo aconteça entre vocês dois. Ambos são muito importantes na guerra que se aproxima. E isso é tudo o que eu posso lhe esclarecer.__"_ Claro! Ele era um espião, ela provavelmente teria um papel parecido com o dele na guerra. Se eles se envolvessem, os dois estariam comprometidos, a Ordem estaria comprometida, a vitória do lado da luz estaria comprometida!

Snape apoiou a testa na parede fria, a capa dela sendo segurada firmemente na mão fechada. Desespero tomando conta. O destino tinha formas muito estranhas de jogar... nunca em sua vida Snape amara alguém. Pensara, aos 12 anos, que estava apaixonado por Lily Evans, mas não... a amava, sim, mas como irmão. Depois, aos 16, tentou gostar de Rosmerta. Mas ela era burra demais! Desde então, nunca mais tentou amar, se alistou nas frentes de Voldemort e colocou a vida daquela que considerava como uma irmã em risco. Arrependido, voltou para a luz, mas não conseguiu salvá-la. Amargou o sentimento de culpa por toda a vida, protegendo Harry, seu sobrinho de coração, mas a quem devia demonstrar desgostar, por ser mais seguro para o menino. Mandava presentes para ele, no natal, no dia das crianças, no aniversário, sempre, anonimamente. Talvez um dia contasse ao "sobrinho" a verdade.

Mas, agora, preferia morrer ali mesmo, encostado na parede gelada das masmorras, a capa de Rosalie em suas mãos, sendo levada ao rosto, aspirando o perfume dela. A lembrança de azuis escuros se fechando, permitindo que ele se aproximasse para beijá-la, o corpo curvilínio de encosto ao seu...

Durante os anos, Snape tivera muitos motivos para chorar, mas sempre se mantivera impassível. Mas não hoje, não naquele momento. E lágrimas de dor molharam a capa de Rosalie.

* * *

Respondendo...

**TatiHopkins e NinaRickman:** sabe, eu nunca tinha pensado na Hooch ou na Sprout... mas então, surgiu a idéia delas serem safadas e já terem tentado agarrar o pobre e inocente (huahuahuahuahuahua!) Sev nos escuros corredores do castelo! E a conversa simplesmente ficou mara e embaraçosa!

**Coraline Snape: **que bom que você está gostando desta também! É para ser curta, acho que não vai passar de 10 capítulos!

**Ana Paula Prince:** o lance do encantamento... eu acho que é algo que todas nós, mulheres, temos, mas não sabemos usar, realmente! Os homens são uns fracos! Principalmente quando o assunto é sexo, eles se entregam rapidamente... enquanto nós temos mais controle sobre nossos sentimentos e atitudes!

Muitos beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Último passeio a Hogsmead antes do natal.

Rosalie foi com Lupin.

Ele se tornara uma companhia extremamente agradável, parecia estar doente em alguns dias, mas era simplesmente encantador em todos os outros. Seria muito fácil se apaixonar por ele. Seria.

Caminhavam pelas ruas cheias de neve de Hogsmead.

- Já escolheu meu presente, Rosie? - brincou Lupin.

- Já, sim, Remus!

- Está falando sério?

- Claro. Você é meu amigo, tem sido sempre gentil e amável comigo. Merece um presentão.

- Então, eu tenho que correr! Não decidi ainda o que vou dar para você.

- Faremos assim: eu vou à Dedosdemel, que provavelmente deve estar apinhada de alunos, vou demorar uma meia hora, com certeza. Nos encontramos daqui à meia hora no Três Vassouras, pode ser?

- Combinado!

Ela deu um beijo no rosto do amigo e seguiu para a loja de doces. Lupin foi para outro lado, um sorriso nos lábios.

Nenhum dos dois perceberam um par de olhos negros que os encaravam, raivosos.

* * *

Rosalie olhava para as delícias da Dedosdemel, sem saber o que dar ao dono dos olhos negros que a hipnotizavam. Respirou fundo. Estava chateada. Há uma semana Snape não falava com ela. Nem sequer a cumprimentava. Sentia que ele a seguia, quando ela ia passear no lago congelado, da mesma forma que sentia agora. Ele estava lá fora, a olhando. Queria tanto que as coisas fossem diferentes. Queria poder correr até ele, abraçá-lo... caminhariam juntos, de braços dados, até o castelo, felizes, bobos e apaixonados. Chegariam nas masmorras e, então, ele a jogaria na cama, amando-a, tocando-a, excitando cada centímetro de seu corpo com a mãos habilidosas, com os lábios que ela tanto ansiava beijar...

- Deseja alguma ajuda, Srta. Dellacourt?

A voz de Hermione Granger lhe tirou do transe.

- Ahm... sim, Hermione. Mas me chame de Rosalie, sim?

- Certo. - caminharam por entre as prateleiras. - Procura algum doce em especial, Rosalie?

- Não... na verdade eu queria dar presentes para McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hooch, Sprout, Lupin e... Snape.

- Hmm... o diretor adora limão. Tudo o que você der à ele que tiver limão, tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar. Prof. McGonagall adora morangos. Já as professoras Hooch e Sprout... eu não as conheço muito bem, mas acredito que gostem de qualquer chocolate, como toda mulher! O Prof. Lupin... eu o vi comendo uma dessas trufas de leite condensado, esses dias. Quanto ao Prof. Snape... não sei dizer se ele gosta de doces. Talvez aquelas acidinhas sejam mais a cara dele, se é que você me entende.

- Sim, eu entendo bem o que você quer dizer. - Rosalie sorriu, mas seus olhos não acompanharam os lábios.

- Você e o Prof. Lupin se dão muito bem, não é?

- Sim, Remus é um grande amigo. Nada mais do que isso, Hermione. - ela entendera o que a menina insinuara.

- Mas... e o Prof. Snape? - tentou ela.

- Um colega, nada mais.

- Nada mais? - sorriu Hermione, travessa.

- É tão óbvio, assim? - murmurou Rosalie, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Não. Mas é muito suspeito o fato dele seguir você, sem se aproximar. Como agora. Ele está lá fora, com cara de poucos amigos, em pé, na neve, esperando você sair. E ele tem feito isso sempre. Especialmente depois que você ficou amiga do Prof. Lupin. Na verdade ele não gostou nada de vê-la beijar o professor no rosto, à pouco.

- Ele... está com ciúmes?

- Eu diria que sim.

* * *

Rosalie escolheu os presentes. Para Dumbledore uma cesta de todos os produtos com limão que tinham na Dedosdemel. Para McGonagall, uma linda caixa com trufas de morangos e um licor de chocolate. Para Lupin, trufas de leite condensado e uma caixa de cerveja amanteigada com leite condensado, que ela sabia que ele tinha nos aposentos em Hogwarts. Para as amigas Hooch e Sprout, cestas com muitos bombons sortidos e mini garrafas de licores doces. Para Snape... depois de muito escolher, optou por uma caixa de trufas de nozes e uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos da safra de 1970. Comprou, sem que Hermione visse, uma caixa enorme de bombons que notara que a menina se interessara, mas não tinha dinheiro para comprar. Ao sairem da loja de doces, Rosalie deu a caixa para Hermione, que lhe agradeceu muito, e caminhou até o carrancudo Mestre de Poções.

- Boa tarde, Prof. Snape. Há algo que queria me falar?

- Boa tarde, Srta. Dellacourt. Nao, não tenho nada para falar com a senhorita.

- Então, por que está há mais de uma hora me seguindo? - falou ela, baixo, bem próximo à ele.

- Eu não a estou seguindo, estou apenas... - ele hesitou.

- Não precisa se explicar, Severus. Quer me acompanhar até o Três Vassouras?

Ele assentiu, em silêncio. Caminharam até o bar.

O Três Vassouras estava cheio de alunos. Dumbledore estava sentado com McGonagall, Lupin e Hagrid. Rosalie e Snape foram até eles.

- Demorou, achei que não viesse mais. - falou Lupin, baixinho para ela, mas todos à mesa escutaram.

- Eu... me encontrei com Hermione Granger, ela estava na Dedosdemel. Ficamos conversando, eu perdi a noção da hora. Depois quando saí, o Prof. Snape estava vindo para cá, então, viemos juntos.

Dumbledore olhava dela para Snape, em repreensão.

* * *

**Noite do Banquete de Natal.**

Rosalie deixou os presentes que comprara nos aposentos de cada um dos presenteados. As masmorras foram sua última parada. Entrou nos aposentos de Snape, indo até o quarto dele, o lugar a arrepiava, a excitava, entorpecia seus sentidos. Se pudesse, ela seria o presente de natal dele. Deitaria naquela cama e esperaria por ele, nua. Um arrepio forte correu pelo seu corpo. Depositou a caixa de trufas e o vinho sobre a cama. Pegou um travesseiro, levando ao rosto, fechando os olhos, sentindo o perfume do corpo dele, quase podia sentir os braços dele ao seu redor. Suspirou, largando o travesseiro de volta à cama. Reparando o tecido preto que estava sob o travesseiro. Reconhecendo.

_"Mas... é a minha capa!... ele dorme com a minha capa sob o travesseiro?"_

Seu coração saltou. Sua mente irracional berrava em seus ouvidos: _"Fique! Deite na cama e o espere. Ele logo chegará, a tomará nos braços e vocês farão amor, loucamente!"_

- Não... - murmurou ela, depositando a capa sob o travesseiro, deixando os aposentos, antes que cometesse uma loucura.

* * *

Snape estava em pé, próximo a entrada do grande salão, controlando a entrada dos alunos.

- Que tipo de interesse você tem na Srta. Dellacourt? - Lupin rosnou baixo para Snape, parando ao seu lado.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Severus. Você a segue, a vigia, mas a destrata! Por que Dumbledore não gosta de vê-los juntos, afinal?

- Pergunte à ele. - rosnou Snape.

Lupin respirou fundo, desistindo.

- Rosalie já chegou? - perguntou Lupin.

- Não. - respondeu ele, seco.

- Você... a convidou para vir com você?

- Não. - Snape olhou para Lupin como se ele fosse louco.

- Pare de mentir para si mesmo, Severus! Admita que a ama. - murmurou Lupin, exasperado.

- Não faria a mínima diferença. - falou ele, sincero.

- Então, a deixe em paz!

- Quer que eu a dexe para _você_. - ele olhou para Lupin, negros furiosos. - É isso o que você quer, não é, lobo dos infernos. - era um rosnado.

- Sim, Severus, é o que eu quero. Pare de atormentá-la, não alimente esperanças vãs... Rosalie não merece.

- E o que ela merece? _Você_? - ironizou Snape.

- Posso não ter o dinheiro e o prestígio que você possui, Severus, mas eu a amo. E não negarei felicidade à ela.

Ficaram em silêncio.

* * *

Rosalie se aproximava das portas do grande salão. Lupin estava parado lá. Snape também, as vestes negras de sempre indicavam que ele não ficaria para a festa. Ele não era o homem mais lindo que ela conhecia, não... mas ele a atraía, a enfeitiçava, seu corpo entrava em curto ao se aproximar dele, seu coração enlouquecia. Já perdera noites incontáveis sonhando como seria estar nos braços dele, ter seus lábios tomados pelos dele. Respirou fundo e se aproximou.

- Desculpe se demorei, Remus. - Rosalie parou ao lado de Lupin, sorrindo.

Snape a olhou, petrificando. Ela estava linda, muito mais do que o normal. Um vestido longo azul anil, ressaltava-lhe os olhos, marcando as curvas, deliciosamente. Os cachos rebeldemente presos num coque desfiado no alto da cabeça. A maquiagem suave, os lábios em um tom rosa-antigo. Estava linda. E entrava no grande salão de braços dados com Remus Lupin. Raiva subiu, ameaçando estourar-lhe a cabeça. Seria capaz de matar o lobo, ah, sim, seria.

- Assim é melhor, Severus. - falou Dumbledore, se aproximando dele.

- Melhor para _quem_, exatamente? - ele olhou para o diretor, furioso. - Só se for para o Lupin!

- Tenho notado que você se afastou dela, definitivamente...

- Eu sei quem ela é.

- Você lembrou, Severus?

- Sim. Mas não contei à ela.

- Sei o quanto isso é doloroso para você, meu filho...

- Não, Albus, você _não_ sabe. - e ele saiu do grande salão, não aguentaria mais um minuto sequer ali, olhando Rosalie sorrir para Lupin, apesar de não ver brilho algum em azuis escuros. Ela estava sofrendo, assim como ele. E isso só tornava sua dor pior.

Snape foi para as masmorras. Entrou em seu quarto, trocou de roupa. Só então percebendo, sobre a cama, dois pacotes e um envelope. Sentou na cama, abriu o envelope, retirando a carta de dentro dele.

_"Severus_

_Espero que eu tenha acertado nos presentes. _

_Não entendo o por quê de você me ignorar, mas me vigiar todos os dias. Eu desisto de tentar entendê-lo... eu não gostaria que as coisas tivessem de ser assim._

_Um Feliz Natal._

_Rosalie._

_PS: talvez seja muito cedo, ou muito tarde, para lhe dizer isso, mas... eu amo você."_

Ele leu e releu a curta carta mais de vinte vezes, assegurando-se de que não era uma alucinação. Ela comprara um presente de natal para ele! Dois presentes! Ambos caros! Ela escrevera que o amava! Seu coração saltava dentro do peito. Não comprara nada para ela... não imaginou que ela lhe daria algo! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito!

Um maneio da varinha e estava vestido para sair. Era tarde, noite de natal, mas teria que encontrar uma loja aberta para comprar um presente para ela! E tinha que ir a Mansão Prince.

Caminhou até os portões do castelo. Aparatou.

* * *

Rosalie entrou nos seus aposentos, retirando os sapatos. Odiava ter de magoar alguém tão doce quanto Lupin, mas não podia mentir. Não o amava, nem ao menos sentia qualquer atração por ele.

Respirou fundo, soltando os cabelos, indo ao banheiro.

Eram 2hs da manhã, não tinha sono.

Tomou uma ducha, relaxando o corpo. Vestiu uma camisola de renda negra. Sentou em frente à lareira, abriu uma garrafa do mesmo vinho dos elfos que comprara para Snape. Pegou um livro na prateleira, um romance trouxa chamado _Em Algum Lugar do Passado_. Não sabia dizer quantas vezes já havia lido aquele livro, mas o adorava. Contava a história de um homem que, completamente apaixonado por uma mulher que viveu há muitos anos atrás, viaja no tempo para viver esse amor.

Batidas na porta.

Rosalie pegou um roupão no quarto, amarrando-o na cintura, indo abrir a porta.

- Severus? - assustou-se ela, ele estava coberto de flocos de neve, os cabelos molhados grudados no rosto. - Mas... o que aconteceu? - preocupação surgindo.

- Eu... tive que sair. - ele estendeu uma caixa para ela. - Feliz natal, Rosalie.

- Não... não precisava se incomodar... - ela olhou para a caixa, desviando os olhos para os flocos que derretiam e ensopavam as vestes dele, formando uma poça no chão do corredor e entendeu, não acreditando. - Você saiu agora de noite para me comprar um presente?

- Sim. - ele pareceu temeroso. - Aceite, por favor.

Rosalie pegou a caixa, tocando nas mãos dele.

- Você está congelando! - ela entrou, rapidamente, colocando a caixa sobre a mesinha do hall e voltando à porta, puxando Snape pelas mãos. - Entre e sente aqui. - ela indicou o sofá em frente à lareira, ele sentou.

Ela puxou a alavanca sobre o console da lareira, pedindo chá aos elfos na cozinha. Então, olhou ao redor, percebendo a besteira que acabara de fazer: estava sozinha com Snape no seus aposentos!

Ele a encarava, fixamente, admirando quão linda ela ficava à luz das chamas da lareira. O roupão rosa, os cachos rebeldes caindo pelos braços e ombros. Estavam sozinhos. Não havia ninguém ali para impedí-los... um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios finos.

Ela percebeu, desviando os olhos para a caixa que ele lhe entregara. Pegou-a, indo ao sofá, sentando na outra ponta, loge dele, a caixa no colo. Desatou o lindo laço, retirando a tampa. Sobre os papéis que cobriam o conteúdo da caixa, estava um envelope. Rosalie desviou os olhos para Snape, rapidamente, antes de levar a mão e retirar a carta de dentro do envelope. Lendo as poucas palavras ali escritas:

_"Eu sei que eu não devia, mas amo você."_

Ela tremeu, dos pés a cabeça. Não conseguindo erguer os olhos para olhar para Snape. Colocou a carta dentro do envelope, novamente, afastando os papéis. Ali estava uma capa verde escura de lã, muito macia, Rosalie a retirou da caixa, desdobrando-a, percebendo o delicado broche prata na gola. Ela sorriu.

- Um tanto sonserino, não acha? - comentou ela, suave.

- Não gostou? - a voz séria.

- É linda. Mas, como você adivinhou que eu estou precisando de uma capa? - brincou ela.

- Tem mais outra coisa...

Ela olhou dentro da caixa, um saquinho de veludo negro estava ali dentro, ela hesitou, o coração pulando, enlouquecido. Ela desatou o nó do saquinho, virando seu conteúdo na palma da mão, era um delicado colar em ouro rosa, com um pingente em formato de estalactite, com mais de 3cm de comprimento, completamente transparente.

- É... lindo, Severus!

- Que bom que você gostou. - ele soltou o ar que não notara estar segurando, em alívio.

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Me ajuda a colocar?

Ela se virou de costas para a ponta do sofá em que ele estava sentado, colocando o colar no pescoço. Snape se aproximou dela, agora ele estava sentado bem atrás dela, suas mãos se tocaram no momento em que ela passou as pontas do colar para que ele fechasse. Rosalie se virou de frente para ele.

- Como ficou?

- Linda... - ele levou as pontas dos dedos ao colo dela, passando-as levemente pelo colar. - Você não precisa retirar, para nada. Ele não vai estragar ou envelhecer.

- Por que?

- Porque é ouro. - falou ele, como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas e o pingente, o cristal pode se tornar opaco com a água...

- Isto não é um cristal, Rosalie. É um diamante. - continuou ele, com o mesmo tom de obviedade.

- O que? - ela ficou chocada. - Então, eu não posso aceitar este presente, Severus! Não posso aceitar algo tão caro! - ela levou as mãos à nuca para retirar o colar.

- Não faça isso. - pediu ele, segurando os braços dela, a voz suave, os olhos intensos. Estavam tão próximos... menos de um palmo separava seus rostos. - Não vou aceitá-lo de volta. É seu. Ficou perfeito em você.

- Mas...

- Shh... - ele levou os dedos aos lábios dela, se aproximando, observando-a tremer com a proximação.

Tocou seus lábios levemente sobre os dela, sugando-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Severus... - ela sussurrou, pedindo. - Não faça isso...

- Eu sei que eu não... sei que nós não podemos. - ele falava suavemente, roçando seus lábios, a voz macia, sedutora. - Mas eu não consigo resistir à você... esse sentimento está me matando, Rosie.

Snape passou a língua sobre os lábios dela, pedindo passagem, não houve resistência. Ele levou uma mão aos cabelos castanhos, puxando-a para si.

Rosalie se agarrou aos fios negros, completamente entregue à ele. Um gemido dela foi abafado pelos beijos, que se tornavam mais intensos, quando Snape a segurou pela cintura, trazendo-a de encontro ao seu peito. E ela sentou sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado, olhando nos olhos negros, intensamente, e abriu o nó do roupão, revelando à ele a camisola em renda preta. Ele a contemplou, faminto, sobre si, passando as mãos pelas curvas tentadoras dela, deliciando-se com o banquete de prazer que lhe era oferecido.

- Você é... perfeita... - a voz rouca de desejo. - O que você tem? - ele arfou, olhando no rosto vermelho de desejo dela. - Por que eu não consigo resistir... desde a primeira vez que te vi... seu cheiro... - ele desceu o rosto entre os seios, ronronando em desejo, mordendo um mamilo sobre o tecido negro. - Você é deliciosa...

- Toda sua... - gemeu ela. - Severus Snape... - jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciada. - ... até seu nome é delicioso... - ela lambeu os lábios, sensualmente, e o encarou, faminta.

Seus lábios se roçavam, tentadoramente, seus corpos tremiam de desejo, sem se separarem um centímetro sequer. Rosalie desceu as mãos até o cós das calças dele, esfregando a ereção visível sobre o tecido. Mas ele a parou, com um gemido.

- Me faça parar agora... - implorou ele, fechando os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, permitindo-se um momento racional, antes que sua sanidade o abandonasse. - Me coloque daqui pra fora, Rosalie, por favor... - ele mantinha as mãos apertadas nos quadris dela.

- Não... eu não vou fazer isso, eu não posso! - com um movimento das mãos dela, ele tinha as duas camisas abertas, o peito exposto sendo acariciado, arranhado. - Se eu mandar você embora eu vou ter um problemão para resolver... completamente sozinha... - ela desceu uma mão sobre a calcinha, acariciando-se. - E nada que eu faça vai apagar esse desejo louco que me consome sempre que você está por perto... nada a não ser o seu corpo, você, enfiado dentro de mim, Severus... - repetiu o nome dele, passando a língua sobre os lábios, fechando os olhos, como se ele fosse o mais delicioso dos doces.

- Não... - ele rosnava, buscando por algum controle, implorando que sua sanidade resistisse ao poder _veela_ que o consumia, fazendo seu sangue ferver. - Não-repita-isso.

- O que? Não quer que eu repita seu nome? - ela arfava, sensualmente, esfregando seus lábios, novamente. - Severus Snape... - falou lentamente, saboreando-o. - Eu quero gritar o seu nome... com você dentro de mim.

E o último pingo de sanidade o abandonou, Snape arrancou a camisola dela, passeando os olhos pelo corpo coberto apenas por uma calcinha vermelho-sangue, o pescoço enfeitado pelo diamante. Os seios fartos, os mamilos rijos, a umidade visível entre as coxas grossas. Ele pressionou os quadris dela para baixo, esfregando sua ereção no meio das pernas dela.

- Isso... - ela gemeu alto. - Me faz sua, Sev... - e, num murmúrio, ele estava nu sob ela.

Snape a pegou no colo, carregando-a até a cama, deitando-a lá, observando-a retirar a peça vermelha lentamente. Perfeita. Apenas o diamante enfeitava o corpo delicioso. O poder_ veela_ o atingia, forte, irresistível. Sua ereção estava dolorosamente rija. Ele era um espião, um homem controlado, mas ela o descontrolava! Justo ela! A filha do Lord das Trevas. Se ele levasse isso adiante, não teria mais volta. O desejo que ele sentia por ela era primitivo, forte, tomava conta de si, incontrolável. Nunca mais conseguiriam ficar longe... fazia parte do encantamento _veela_, um amor abençoado pelo sangue mágico da sedução não se deixava ser ignorado. Estava arriscando muito se envolvendo com ela! A vitória do lado da luz estaria ameaçada se ele a tomasse para si!

- Rosalie... eu... - ele teria que afastá-la, mas hesitou por um segundo. - ... eu sei quem você é.

Ela o olhou, sem entender.

- Do que você está falando? - preocupação surgindo.

- Há mais de 13 anos atrás, eu fui à Mansão Peverell falar com seu pai. Você estava lá. Era menina ainda, acredito que não tinha mais do que 12 anos.

- Eu... não sei do que você está falando, Severus! - ela sentou na cama.

- Não minta. Eu me lembro de você.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso, agora? - ela não estava entendendo.

- Porque não podemos nos envolver.

- Eu sei que você é um espião para Dumbledore. - ela se levantou da cama, caminhando até ele. - ... mas eu amo você. Nada pode mudar isso!

Snape não respondeu, não confiava na própria voz perante a imagem de Rosalie deliciosamente nua em sua frente declarando que o amava acima de tudo. Ele se virou, vestindo a camisa branca.

- Mas o que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? - berrou ela, arrancando as roupas das mãos dele.

Ele a segurou pelos braços. Os olhos azuis raivosos, olhando-o com desejo, os lábios entreabertos, o corpo nu, a pele doce implorando para ser beijada. Seu corpo reagiu instantâneamente. Snape a empurrou até a parede, pressionando-a com seu corpo, tomando seus lábios, violentamente.

Rosalie sentiu o membro duro dele cutucando a entrada do seu sexo e ela se moveu, tentando empalar a si mesma com o pau duro dele.

- Pare, Rosie... - rosnou ele, tentando se controlar, segurando os braços dela sobre a cabeça. - Acha que eu não quero te tomar pra mim? - ele meteu a cabeça do pau nela, sentindo-a tremer de desejo. - É o que eu mais quero... - rosnou ele, abocanhando e sugando um mamilo, ouvindo-a gemer, louca de prazer. - Se eu pudesse, eu meteria tudo dentro de você agora, a faria gritar meu nome, gozando uma vez atrás da outra, até desmaiar nos meus braços, com a minha porra escorrendo pelo meio das suas pernas.

- Faça isso! - arfou ela. - Agora!

- Eu não posso! - ele a soltou, se afastando.

- O que você quer, então? - ela tinha água nos olhos, revoltada, magoada. - Quer que eu aceite a proposta de Remus? - atirou nele.

- Que proposta? - rosnou Snape.

- Ele me pediu em casamento. Disse que me fará esquecer você!

- Lobo dos infernos! - esbravejou ele, socando a parede. - Se eu pegar ele, ... vou matá-lo!

- Você não vai fazer nada contra Remus! Você não me quer, não pode me proibir de querer seguir a minha vida!

Snape se calou. Rosalie chorava, jogando um roupão sobre o corpo, arrancando o colar do pescoço.

- Vá embora e leve isso com você! - ela atirou o colar para ele.

- Isso é seu!

- Eu não quero! Não sou uma vagabunda para aceitar presentes caros de um homem com quem não tenho nenhum tipo de entendimento. Dê para... como é mesmo o nome dela... ah, sim, Rosmerta. Ela vai adorar.

Ele saiu dos aposentos dela sem dizer mais nada. Odiando-se por ter que magoá-la. Mas era assim que deveria ser.

Enquanto caminhava para as masmorras, Snape sentia seu corpo doer pelo desejo reprimido. Rosalie era gostosa demais. Tê-la em seus braços, investir dentro dela, enquanto a ouvia gemer seu nome...! Deveria ser uma loucura, um prazer sem comparações. E ela era sua! Estavam destinados pelo poder do sangue _veela_! Havia uma lenda a respeito disso, na qual ele nunca acreditara. Mas já tivera relações com _veelas_ antes, e nada fora sequer um décimo do desejo e do prazer que era com Rosalie.

E ele a estava jogando nos braços de Lupin. E não podia fazer nada para evitar.

* * *

Durante toda a semana de recesso de natal, Snape não saiu das masmorras. Não queria correr o risco de dar de cara com Lupin e Rosalie de mãos dadas pelo castelo. O colar que ele lhe dera fazia companhia para a capa dela, agora, sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

* * *

**12 de Janeiro de 1994**

Fim do recesso de natal, primeiro dia de aulas.

Snape acordou cedo e foi direto para o grande salão. Dumbledore, McGonagall e Lupin já estavam lá, assim como muitos alunos que chegaram na noite anterior.

- Bom dia a todos. - falou ele, seco.

- Bom dia, Severus. - apenas Dumbledore respondeu.

- Eu lhes fiz alguma coisa? - disse Snape, olhando para McGonagall e Lupin.

- Não seja cínico, Snape. - rosnou Lupin.

- Ele não sabe, Remus. - comentou Dumbledore.

- O que eu não sei? - perguntou Snape.

- Rosalie. Ela foi embora.

* * *

**Era noite.**

Dumbledore tomava um chá em frente à lareira nos seus aposentos.

Quando Snape irrompeu pela porta.

- Onde?

- Eu não posso lhe dizer, meu filho.

- Eu não aguento mais! - berrou Snape. - Você não imagina a dor que eu estou carregando aqui dentro! Eu não posso mais ficar sem vê-la! Me diga onde ela está, por favor, Albus! Ou traga ela de volta!

- As coisas vão sair do controle se eu a trouxer, Severus, e você sabe disso!

- Você não faz idéia do que eu resisti, Albus. Eu a tive em meus braços, nua, gemendo meu nome, implorando que eu a fizesse minha! E eu resisti! - exasperou-se ele.

- Quando foi que isso aconteceu? - assustou-se o diretor.

- AH! Alguma coisa escapou do todo-poderoso Dumbledore! - ironizou Snape. - Na noite de natal. Depois do baile. Eu cheguei em meu quarto e ela tinha me deixado presentes. Eu aparatei até a Mansão dos Prince, e dei à ela o colar de diamante de minha mãe.

- Você... - Dumbledore estava espantado.

- Sim, eu dei à ela uma das jóias mais preciosas da família Prince. O colar preferido de minha mãe. Mas ela devolveu.

- Por que?

- Como _"por que"_, Albus? Eu a magoei! A tive implorando por prazer em meus braços e não fiz nada!

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Snape sentou no sofá, o rosto nas mãos, em sofrimento.

- Você vai ficar longe dela?

- Vou. - ele olhou para Dumbledore, esperançoso. - Eu só preciso saber que ela está por perto, preciso vê-la!

- Tentarei convencê-la a vir para cá, mas não posso lhe garantir que ela virá.

* * *

_"Querida Rosie_

_Severus está desolado. Por dias ele não sai das masmorras e, ao descobrir que você havia ido embora, ele enlouqueceu._

_Sua ida fez muito mal para o humor dele._

_Peço que volte para o castelo, pelo bem dele._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

* * *

_"Albus._

_Minha resposta é única e definitiva: não._

_Rosalie Dellacourt Peverell"_

Snape amassou a carta dela nas mãos.

Lágrimas não podendo mais ser contidas.

* * *

Respondendo às reviews!

**Coraline D. Snape:** bem, bem, bem... quando o Sev vai confrontar a Rosie? Acho que isso não vai acontecer (pelo menos não até o próximo capítulo!). Eu amo capítulos-bomba! Dão impacto à história!

**TatiHopkins e NinaRickman:** super-filosóficas! rsrsrsrs Vocês estão certas! Eles realmente precisam se amar - pois nós precisamos de cenas NC para a fic! E eles vão superar essa crise, só não posso garantir que isso se dê logo...

Bjus!


End file.
